Dragon Ball Divergence: The Saiyans Downfall
by Tomaka167
Summary: After Bardock's final vision, he heads off into space to try and save his team. Just who is left to defend the Saiyan race with him gone? A one shot depicting the end of the Saiyans. Partner story to my Dragon Ball Divergence series.


Hey guys,

This is a special oneshot depicting the end of Vegetasei in Dragon Ball Divergence. This is dedicated to **Ky111 **for being my 100th reviewer on Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku.

So with the thanks given, on we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

Bardock thought about everything that was happening as he tried to understand where he was before he heard Tora speak. Although it hadn't been that long, since seeing him die in his arms, Bardock was beginning to wonder whether that was a dream or not. He remembered this from his vision.

"We should be okay on Meat," Tora then turned around and looked at his friend, "Goodbye old friend." Before leaving with the team towards the pod bay. Bardock suddenly realised what was happening.

'Dodoria, Frieza, Planet Vegeta. It wasn't a dream! I must escape this." Bardock's power began to rise catching the attention of Malaka.

"Planthorr, get me a gauge of Bardock's power level, quickly!" Planthorr quickly got to work and typed in some numbers on a computer.

"Thats strange." Suddenly Planthorr's eyes widened, "His power levels just jumped from ten thousand to fifteen thousand, and rising." Malaka looked at him dumbfounded, suddenly the glass began to crack. "Get out of there!" Malaka jumped out of the way just as the entire healing pod exploded. There stood Bardock with an angry look on his face despite being completely naked.

"Have my team left yet?" Malaka and Planthorr just stared at the Saiyan in shock, Bardock then picked Malaka up by his armour, "Have they left yet?" He repeated, more anger in his voice.

"Yes, they left about an hour ago. But I insist you stay here this time. You're not well yet."

"I'm fine, in fact I've never felt better." Bardock smirked before noticing his lack of clothes. "Now where is my armour?" Malaka directed Bardock to his armour and waited whilst he put it on.

"You realise you're the most powerful Saiyan alive now, right?" Bardock looked over at Malaka after he said that, "The machine read in at sixteen thousand before you blew it up. And I have a feeling you've gotten stronger than that, haven't you?" Malaka then sighed before continuing, "What happened on Kanassa, Bardock?" Bardock looked at him before grabbing his scouter.

"I don't have time for this, just know that everyone here is in danger and that you should get as many people out as possible." Malaka went to ask a question before Bardock silenced him, "No questions, just do it. Something happened that made me see our ends and it's true so far, I'm just trying to stop it." Malaka nodded before Bardock began to run. "Oh, and keep this covert, Frieza's the one who will attack." Malaka's eyes widened before he nodded and ran back towards the recovery chamber. The elderly doctor frowned as he ran.

"I will get to the bottom of this."

-oxo-

Once Malaka had reached the recovery bay, he was shocked to see that Planthorr had left. 'Must have retreated, what am I still doing here? Was what Bardock said true?' Malaka shook his head in frustration before heading to the console and bringing up the main database. As a planet in the Planet Trade Organization, Vegetasei had access to the main database that carried all chatter and missions in it. It was the structure of the organization and the only reason it held together. Malaka frowned before beginning to type away. He typed in Vegetasei to see if anything came up and wasn't surprised to see a list of every planned mission that the Saiyans had ever gone on. As he hunted through, he also saw every single living and dead Saiyan's power level up to date. He continued to search through the files before a group of Saiyans entered the room, carrying an injured Saiyan. A Saiyan with long spiky brown hair and dark tan skin spoke up.

"Malaka, could you tend to Thalia? She was injured on our last mission." Malaka stopped what he was doing and nodded before walking over to the group and taking the young woman into the recovery chamber. Thalia was a tall but slim female with long spiky brown hair, matching the other Saiyans hair but with a more feminine touch. She had the remains of a black and white armour and was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Makita, what happened to her?" Malaka panicked slightly, seeing the state of the female. Makita sighed before responding.

"Thalia jumped in the way of an attack meant for Kyuuri here." The Saiyan in question sighed and looked down in disappointment, noticing Makita frown at him as he spoke, "My mate took an attack that would have had no effect had he actually been paying attention. The spawn of Celerus is useless, not much better than his third class brother!" Kyuuri frowned before growling and getting into Makita's face.

"You leave Bardock out of this, it's not his fault that Lultec had to die! Sure, he was your best friend but he was also Bardock's and my nephew." He then put a finger on Makita's chest and poked as he spoke. "If you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me. You forget that I am stronger than you and can kick your pathetic weakling ass any time." Makita frowned and shook with anger before taking a deep breath and keeping himself calm.

Kyuuri was the youngest brother of Bardock and Korna. At just thirteen years old, he was but a child in the Saiyan army, but he had been with this crew since he was seven, at the suggestion of Bardock and had quickly become one of the strongest fighters. With a power level of seven thousand, he was easily closing in on his older brother, whom had become estranged from the family when his nephew, Lultec was killed by him. From what Bardock had described, he had messed up on a mission and Bardock's crew was called in on it by their king. The king made Bardock kill him or die along side him and the Saiyan had no choice whatsoever but to oblige. Lultec's mother and Kyuuri and Bardock's older sister, Korna, had attacked Bardock in a rage and had disowned the Saiyan as her brother. Bardock had taken it hard and had done many missions, quickly increasing his already strong power of four thousand to eight thousand in just two years. But Bardock had begun to close himself off from the rest of his family and although Kyuuri respected him, he was disappointed with Bardock's decision. Kyuuri had long black hair, tied up in a pony tail and wore a silver armour with a sky blue midsection and shoulder pads.

"Stop your bickering at once!" Malaka shouted, catching the Saiyans by surprise, "Just help me get her into the pod and wait here. I have something I need to show you all." The Saiyans were confused but obliged as they got to work in loading the Saiyan female into the tank. After they'd loaded her in, Malaka headed back over to the console and, after an hour, found an encrypted file in the system. As he began to crack the code behind it, another Saiyan with spiky black hair and sideburns growled, his tail flickering around in annoyance.

"Why are we still here Malaka, tell us now." Malaka sighed before turning around to look at the short muscular Saiyan who wore Purple armour with a Green Midsection.

"Well Sorrell, it seems that I have come into contact with someone who knows about a plot to destroy this planet." The groups eyes widened slightly before Sorrell smirked.

"And you think they can succeed? Ha, nothing can destroy us, especially not with Frieza on our side." Malaka sighed.

"What if I was to say that this threat could be Frieza himself?"

"That lizard wouldn't dare!" Sorrell growled, "He knows we could easily defeat him." Makita frowned.

"I'm not so sure, he could defeat all of us easily, and I've heard rumours that his power has no limit!" Sorrell scoffed.

"Hardly, have some pride! You're a Saiyan, we're the strongest fighters in the universe, nothing can beat us. Forget all of you, I'm going to the bar." Sorrell then left the room, causing everyone still conscious to frown as he left. Malaka shook his head before turning back to the console, shocked as the contents of the file were finally revealed.

It was as he feared, and as Bardock had warned.

Frieza planned to destroy Vegetasei.

-oxo-

King Vegeta sat in his throne room, talking to his royal elites. The time was at hand when they would finally challenge Frieza and defeat him and take back the young prince Vegeta. His son and general Nappa had been gone now for two months and the Saiyan King couldn't take it any more. The time for rebellion was at hand. He should never have handed the young prince to the Lizard tyrant! He had regretted it since and knew he had to get him back, even if it killed him. Suddenly the doors to the throne room flew open and three people ran into the room, causing the Saiyan to growl. It was Malaka, the doctor and two second class peasants! How dare they. The three ran up to him and quickly bowed.

"My lord, we come with news of the upmost urgency." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"And you thought you could bust barge into my throne room? Guards, grab these fools and take them out of my sight."

"Vegeta!" Kyuuri shouted in complete frustration, "Listen to us you fool!" The king growled before disappearing and reappearing in front of him before punching him in the stomach, dropping him to his knees.

"How dare you, a common piece of trash, talk to me like that! I am the crowned king of this planet and the Saiyans and you will address me as such," He then began to charge up a ball of energy in his right hand, "From hell." Kyuuri spat out some blood before wheezing and speaking once more.

"But my lord, we have important information about Frieza destroying the planet." Vegeta's eyes widened momentarily but continued to hold the ball of energy to Kyuuri's face.

"And what proof do you have?" The king spat.

"We have documents that prove it's true." Makita spoke up, Malaka nodding before stepping forward and bringing up he document on a large screen. King Vegeta's eyes widened in fear, as did the rest of the elites in the room before the Saiyan King growled and looked down at his hand, still aimed at Kyuuri's head. The Saiyan King saw the beads of sweat rolling down Kyuuri's face before screaming and firing just to the side, and blowing out the back wall. The royal elite watched in fear as Vegeta stood at turned to them.

"Summon every Saiyan for battle now! We will defeat Frieza here and now. How dare that Lizard turn against us like this. After all we did, we shall pay him back with his own blood!"

-oxo-

A few weeks passed and it wasn't long before Frieza's ship showed up on radar. Vegeta stood before the entire Saiyan army.

"We stand here today to take back what is rightfully ours. We Saiyans have been under Frieza's control for far too long and together we will defeat him!" The Saiyan army cheered as they awaited Frieza's approach. King Vegeta turned, his red cape flowing behind him before he addressed Zorn, one of his most trusted guards.

"Zorn, you are to take a handful of Saiyans off planet. We have already sent off a batch of our young protégés, but I think we should send all children off world, just in case."

"Just in case what? You make it sound like we won't win."

"Don't be preposterous Zorn, I've given you your orders, now do it!" Zorn bowed.

"Yes my king."

"And take your family too, just in case." Although he'd never admit it to anyone, Vegeta was scared. More scared than he'd ever been but he had to be strong. He had his plan. The elites and himself would head to Frieza's ship and take back the Prince whilst the rest of the army took on Frieza's numerous soldiers.

There was just no way they could fail...

Could they?

-oxo-

Kyuuri frowned as he thought back to a few hours ago. His brothers scouter had gone offline after he had landed on the Planet Meat. He knew Frieza was behind this and he had screamed in fury, realising his brother must be dead now. He had told Korna, but she hadn't cared, saying that Bardock had deserved his fate and that had caused Kyuuri to attack her. Her mate, Panbukin had tried to defend her, but not even he could stop him. Kyuuri hadn't killed her, but had left her with a black eye and nice scar on her forehead. Kyuuri had decided that he himself would be the one to destroy Frieza, for his brother. With a power level of seven thousand, he was stronger than many of the elites, but would it be enough to beat Frieza? Even he wasn't sure but knew that the Saiyan race could defeat Frieza if they tried.

The tyrants time was at an end.

-oxo-

"Prepare yourselves men, our victory is near!" King Vegeta roared as he took off into the air, quickly followed by the elites then the rest of the army. As Kyuuri prepared to take off, he growled.

'Brother, you taught me everything you knew and yet you still didn't realize just how much I looked up to you. Bardock...' Kyuuri balled his fists in anger, "Frieza!" He screamed as he took off into the air, quickly passing the majority of the army, much to their surprise and even keeping up with the Elites, much to their amusement.

-oxo-

In space, above Vegetasei, a lone ship floated in orbit above the planet. Frieza stood at the window with his arms crossed in amusement.

"What a stunning sight," He chuckled, "Sometimes I amaze myself with how callous I can be." Zarbon stood behind him with his hands behind his back.

"Sire."

Suddenly a door opened and a lone soldier ran into the room. "Lord Frieza," He saluted, catching Frieza's attention, "Intruders are approaching."

As the Saiyans continued flying towards Frieza, Kyuuri's eyes caught sight of the ship and floods of men flying out towards them. The King shouted back as he flew.

"Men, slaughter them all, leave no one alive!" The Saiyan's screamed their bone chilling war cry as one before increasing their speed to maximum and heading towards them. Vegeta and the Elites phased out of sight as they quickly flew through the fighters towards Frieza's ship and took out any soldier who came across their path, leaving Kyuuri and the rest of the Saiyans with the majority of the army.

The two armies crashed into one another as the war began, Saiyans and Frieza soldiers falling alike. Kyuuri continued flying up, with only one being on his mind...

Frieza.

-oxo-

As Frieza watched on from his observation deck, another soldier ran into the room. Frieza turned to the soldier in annoyance as he entered. "Lord Frieza."

"What is it now?"

"King Vegeta wishes to enter and request an audience with you." Frieza chuckled slightly before responding.

"Very well, then an audience he shall have. Zarbon, open the doors."

"What my lord?"

"Did you not hear me? Open the doors at once!" Zarbon bowed.

"Yes sire."

-oxo-

Elsewhere on the ship, Vegeta turned a corner and peered around, looking for his son. As the elites followed, running behind him, the Saiyan King turned around.

"Some off you, go. Take that way." He pointed to the right as some nodded and headed off. As the King and a handful of the elites followed, they encountered a squadron of soldiers.

"There they are," One of them shouted, readying his gun, followed by the others in unison, "Take them." The Saiyans continued to charge as Vegeta jumped and struck one them across the face, snapping his head to the left and snapping his neck. A blast quickly went through his cape before Vegeta turned.

"Fool!" He landed a hefty kick to the soldiers ribs, almost tearing him in half before ducking another bunch of attacks, just to be jumped on by ten soldiers. Two other soldiers readied their guns and took aim. Vegeta then threw all of the soldiers off him and turned easily blocking the attack before throwing forward a wave of energy, ending all of the soldiers existences. "Hurry men, we must take Frieza now and retrieve the prince.

-oxo-

Outside the ship, Kyuuri had his own problems to deal with. He had killed to many warriors to count, many more than the other Saiyans, much to his surprise, and continued to fly forwards. A bunch of soldiers surrounded him and threw waves of energy at him. Kyuuri merely smirked as the attacks headed towards him before he threw his hands outwards, using just his aura to send the attacks back at the soldiers and kill them. The rest of the Saiyans were beginning to pick up their pace now that Kyuuri was destroying the majority of the army. Only stragglers seemed to get past him and they were quickly picked off by two, three or possibly even more Saiyans at a time! It was just too easy now. Kyuuri cried out in fury as the thirteen year old continued to fly towards Frieza's ship!

"Come on then weaklings, that all you got?" He screamed as he charged straight into a group of seven soldiers and punched through two in one go, before releasing an energy wave that destroyed the other five, not even slowing down.

"Everyone, on that small Saiyan there!" One of the soldiers shouted to the others, causing Kyuuri to smirk. So they were worried, huh? Well it was time he gave them something to worry about. Suddenly forty soldier piled onto him and grabbed hold whilst four other warriors began to charge energy. Before they could release it though, Kyuuri managed to find a spot to manoeuvre out of and blasted all of them to the other dimension before disintegrating the other four in front of him. The rest of the Saiyans watched him in admiration.

"That boy is truly remarkable, we will easily beat Frieza." A female with long spiky black hair laughed as she punched a hole in the chest of a fighter who had been unfortunate to encounter her.

Kyuuri screamed in anger as his power seemed to increase even higher and took off at a much faster speed towards Frieza's ship.

-oxo-

Frieza watched on in annoyance, a glass of wine in his hand. Zarbon and Dodoria stood just behind him. Dodoria having just returned from destroying a pod that was headed for the planet Meat and leaving the female inside to suffocate in space as it headed the rubble was left to head towards another planet. "This Saiyan seems more ferocious than the rest. It's me he wants, isn't it? So be it." He paused as Zarbon smirked. "Zarbon, prepare my transport." Zarbon paused and looked at the Changeling Prince.

"Sire, you wish to leave the ship?"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Zarbon looked fearful, as if his life was about to end before running to get it done.

"No Lord Frieza, right away sire!" Frieza growled angrily at window seeing Kyuuri tear his men apart. Another explosion caused the ship to jolt and Frieza's glass of wine to spill all over him. Frieza looked down before crushing the glass in his hand.

"Why those nasty monkeys! Dodoria, open my door. Vegeta wanted an audience and he will get one."

"Right." He grunted.

"This is no way for guests on my ship to behave. I was right to destroy these monkeys."

-oxo-

Smoke filled the corridor as a figure emerged unharmed. Vegeta waved away the smoke.

"Frieza! We have some business." Suddenly a door opened to his right and Frieza stood in the doorway, his arms crossed behind his back. Vegeta turned and ran into the room. "It's over Frieza, we've come to put an end to your reign of terror." Frieza just smirked.

"We? You and who else Vegeta? Your army is so petrified, they're blue in the face." Vegeta turned around in annoyance, noticing his army just standing there in fear. Vegeta turned around and began to growl.

"Fools!" Vegeta then pulled back a fist and charged at Frieza, who easily dodged the punch, causing Vegeta to look fearful. The smirk on Frieza's face quickly removed that fear and Vegeta threw another punch which again was dodged before Frieza threw an uppercut into Vegeta's face, snapping his neck and ending his life then and there. The Saiyan Elites snapped out of their fear seeing their king die and one of them cried in anger.

"The king! No!"

-oxo-

Outside the ship, Kyuuri and the Saiyan army tore through Frieza's army like a knife through butter. Kyuuri screamed in anger as he tore apart over one hundred soldiers in a matter of seconds and continued killing, no longer caring that he was caked in blood of all colours. A soldier grabbed hold of his foot and slowed him down enough for a bunch of soldiers to grab hold of him. Kyuuri stuttered in flight for a moment before anger took over.

He couldn't lose, not after what that bastard had done to his brother! His idol, everything he had looked up to when he was young was gone. "I can not and will not lose!" He screamed as he released his energy again, disintegrating all of the soldiers. "Frieza!" He war cried before he was grabbed by more soldiers. The Saiyan war cry occurred once more as the Saiyans once more tore the fighters apart, with the rest of the army easily killing the soldiers who were left.

"This one's insane! Don't let him reach the ship!" One of the fighters cried out before more jumped onto the Saiyan.

"Frieza! Come out and fight me!" He screamed as he continued flying towards the ship, at a slower pace now. Kyuuri flew above the ship and cried out once more. "You coward, come out!"

-oxo-

Frieza continued to stare in anger at the Saiyan elites who stood before him. Frieza growled before addressing the Saiyan before him.

"It's a pity really." He stamped on a medallion that had landed in front of him when he had killed the King, the royal family crest. The medallion shattered. "Don't be so glum guys, you haven't lost your king for good." The Saiyans then all got into stances and growled. "Wherever he is, you're about to join him." Frieza took off his scouter and grit his teeth as energy shot out of his eyes, disintegrating the entire elite in one blast. "Time to finish this." He growled before heading to his bubble car.

Meanwhile above the ship, Kyuuri had just reached the ship and was quickly followed by the rest of the Saiyan Army. Kyuuri smirked as the doors of the ship began to open. The soldiers who were holding onto Kyuuri let go in fear as Frieza emerged before Kyuuri blasted them into the next dimension. Frieza scowled at Kyuuri as Kyuuri's smirk grew larger.

"This is it Frieza, the moment we have all been waiting for." Kyuuri shouted as Frieza began to prepare a small ball of energy on one finger. "You've lived far too long for mine or any of our likings. Frieza, listen up! We quit! All of us. Got it? We don't work for you. We're free. You can find someone else to do your dirty work." Kyuuri then began to gather energy into his hands and laughed. "Oh yeah, there is one last thing. This is for everyone we've killed for you. For everyone who has fallen at your hands. This," His energy increased in size, "Is for my brother!" He screamed as he threw the large attack right at the tyrant. As the beam headed towards him, Frieza began to laugh manically and the attack on his finger began to increase in size, much to the horror of the Saiyan army. The attack crashed into Frieza's growing sphere and had no effect at all. Kyuuri began to lose confidence as the attack didn't explode. "No way!" He cried as Frieza launched the attack, headed straight for him and the planet. Just as he was about to give up hope, the rest of the army threw their own attacks and managed to slow down the ball, before it began to edge towards Frieza, slowly but surely. "We can do this!" Frieza began to laugh once more.

"This is it Saiyans! Your time ends here!" Frieza then began to transform, much to the shock and horror of all the Saiyans. The ball continued to fly towards him but the Frieza finished his transformation and caught the ball.

"How can someone be this powerful?" Kyuuri screamed, "I'm putting everything into this and it's having no effect!"

"Goodbye monkeys!" Frieza screamed before throwing the attack back, cutting through all of the Saiyans attacks and crashing towards them. Kyuuri cried out in fear then pain as the attack hit him and began to turn his body to dust.

"I'm sorry brother, I tried to get revenge for you but I failed... But at least I'll see you again... Bardock!" He screamed as his body was incinerated. The ball continued through the army and crashed into the planet below, hitting the core and causing the planet to explode.

The Saiyans had failed.

* * *

And there we have it. This is the end of the story and leads straight into Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku.

I hope you all enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing and I will see you all again soon. The next chapter is written and awaiting a quick check before upload.

So I hope you all Review and subscribe for more. Your reviews inspire me to keep going :)

Peace out

Tomaka167


End file.
